callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Order
Executive Order is the 4th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops that takes place in Baikonur. The player controls Alex Mason, whilst carrying out a mission in a missile launch facility. The mission takes place on November 17th, 1963. Walkthrough The player starts out with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight and a Python with Speed Reloader. You have to follow Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting stabbed in his left eye by Kravtchenko, follow Woods and sneak up on two Russians to steal their uniforms. To perform this task, the player will be armed with the unique karambit knife and will ram it into one of the Russian's neck, the other being handled by Woods. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment and disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK47 and proceed with the mission. After walking a short distance, you see Bowman and Brooks killing two other Russians, whereupon you join up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the comm building, once Bowman and Brooks have dealt with the 2 guards at the door, fight your way up this 3-story building to the roof - before you climb the ladder to the roof however, there's a collectible intel on the 3rd floor. After you dispose of the 3 guards on the roof, Woods will introduce you to the Crossbow with explosive bolts, use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker window to launch a zipline, which you'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After the cutscene, you now have to proceed on-foot to the Soyuz 2 launch control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than 5 minutes underway. Fight your way to the bunker, Woods will instruct you to plant a C4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell you to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now follow the group and proceed into the underground facility, expect stiff opposition and use of smoke grenade for cover is strongly recommended. There's a command center on your right, after you past through the computer room, there's the 3rd and final intel collectible for this level. Note that after the computer room, enemy waves are nonstop, but thin out considerably after the first wave, making a steady advance highly advisable. Keep following the hallway and fight your way through, once you reach the end of the hallway the mission ends. Gallery baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance shot0053.jpg|Bailonur facility's comm tower, view from binoculars shot0055.jpg|Sneaking up on guards Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission shot0068.jpg|Note the MiG-21 flew by... shot0071.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off shot0072.jpg|Valkyrie rocket's impromptu field trial shot0073.jpg|Valkyrie rocket catching up with Soyuz-2 shot0074.jpg|The Soyuz-2 is destroyed thumb|300px|left|How to escape the boundaries of this mission Trivia *At the beginning of the mission, when the two guards appear, if you kill one then the other shall not die. Also, if you get close enough to stab the guard you're meant to and Woods isn't in position, then instead you'll just slash him and alert the other guard. You can also throw a grenade at them, to which they both survive. *This is the second time when an ally speaks Russian (the first was World at War where the only Russian is Reznov's swearing) and the first where an American ally speaks Russian. *If you kill the other guard, you fail with it saying "You're actions got your team killed". *This mission takes place 5 days before the assassination of John F. Kennedy. *Interestingly, neither of the two guards you kill wear balaclavas, but after putting on their uniforms, Woods is wearing one, though it's possible he was carrying one. *Brooks and Bowman are already in Russian Uniforms, though it is unknown how they got them as the people they killed were dressed in their uniforms *Weaver loses his eye in this mission, stabbed out by Kravechenko with his knife. *This is the second Call of Duty Mission to take place in what is now Kazakstan. *The MiG-21 that flies past features Poland's checker board insignia, not Russia's red star. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *When Mason is tying his shoes after assassinating the two Russians to get their uniforms, he is actually tying nothing.thumb|300px|right|Start of the mission "Executive Order" *There is a glitch where Weaver will not arrive at the Bunker and Woods will not tell you to breach, therefore making you restart the level *After parting from Bowman and Brooks when going to stop the rocket, once you get to the building where you destroy the rocket, Bowman and Brooks don't appear until you plant the C4. *It is impossible to follow Bowman and Brooks after parting from them the second time. *Also if you look up at the rocket during this glitch you will see Weaver climbing a ladder easy to see with the crossbow. *When at the comms building's roof, if you look at the area where Woods picks up the crossbow, it will not be there until Woods picks it up. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find a woodland camouflaged AK-47 with a Soviet star emblem engraved on it. *The real Soyuz 2 did not launch until 1968, 5 years after the mission, however this could have been an early prototype. *During the breach of the window if you kill the first two Russians with your gun and kill the other with a grenade the whole level will stay in slow motion. However this glitch has been tested numerous times and seems to be patched. *When Woods encountered the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs...Yes...Yes" in Russian *The yellow vehicles encountered all over this map that look sort of like long fork lifts with what appears to be crates on the front end of them are actually MJ-1B Bomb Lift Trucks, currently used by the U.S. Air Force weapons crews to load and unload bombs and weapon suspension equipment on bomber and fighter aircraft. *There is a glitch were Woods is not present after he climbs the ladder in the second part of the mission *When the player is on the top of the comms building and shoot through the window of the bunker of which Weaver is in, they'll hear Weaver talking about friendly fire. *If the player melees the first sniper on top of the comms building, the player will push the sniper off of the Comms Building. *When the player attaches C4 to the wall in order to breach a control room, the C4 will float next to the wall. *Before breaching the Comms Building, look behind you. There will be a randomly generated Russian soldier looking around. He will not follow his colleagues, or do anything except look around, even after you breach the Comms Building 20ft in front of him. *When you push the guard off the top of the Comms building, his body will disappear after the animation is completed. *You can blow up the Soyuz 2 with the Explosive Tip Crossbow instead of the Valkyrie Rocket. *Interestingly enough, when Woods signals for the player to stop for the first time (near the start of the level, as the two are walking) it is possible to observe a fully animated diamondback rattlesnake hidden under a piece of metal. *You can shoot the zipline at any where on the building the line may be but you will continue on the same path. So technically you are zipping on air. *After Woods and Mason disguise themselves,Woods will appear wearing a balaclava even if the soldier he stabbed wears a helmet or a beret. *Dragovich is not physically seen in this level *Weaver throws up at the end of the mission. This can be heard at the end if the subtitles are enabled. *No matter what weapon you had before ziplining into the building Weaver is in, you will always have the crossbow and MPK5 with you. *If you melee the Russian after the door opens to the comms building you will go into an animation of ramming his head into the thing hes standing in front of. Walkthrough 300px|left 300px|right Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Singleplayer